My Enemy, My Ally
Romulans board the USS ''Enterprise -- and Kirk joins forces with his most deadly enemy.'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :Ael t'Rllaillieu is a noble -- and dangerous -- Romulan commander. But when the Romulans kidnap Vulcans to genetically harness their mind power, Ael decides on treason. Captain Kirk, her old enemy, joins her in a secret pact to destroy the research laboratory and free the captive Vulcans. When the Romulans discover their plan, the Neutral Zone seethes with schemes and counter-schemes, sabotage and war! Background Information This novel Memorable Quotes "What use is a word that means only one thing?" :-'Ael' "HEUOPIK EEIRWOINVSKY SHTENIX GFAK HU MMHNINAWAH!" "What the devil was that? Sounds like you've got a problem down there, Lieutenant. A malfunction that shouts." "No, Doctor. It's taken us the last half-hour to get it to do that." :-'The modified holography console', McCoy, Uhura Characters ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise captain. ; Spock :Enterprise exec and science officer. ; Leonard H. McCoy : Enterprise surgeon. ; Montgomery Scott : Enterprise chief engineer. ; Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ; Pavel A. Chekov : Enterprise navigator. ;Ael i-Mhiessan t'Rllaillieu : Romulan, commander of the Bloodwing, aunt of the Romulan commander the Enterprise previously met ;Aidoann : Romulan, she was Uhura's "guard" on the bridge and "took over" her station, also was Ael's third-in-command ;Amekentra : Green, scaly, Enterprise crewwoman who served in the dietary department. ;Athendë : Sulamid officer assigned to the Maintenince department ;Lia Burke : One of McCoy's nurses, helping him in sickbay while Chapel works on her doctorate ;Dhiemn : Romulan officer ;Dhisuia : Romulan officer who Ael ordered to warn the crew about possible communication leaks ;Helev : Romulan officer ;Hvaid : Romulan officer ;K'haeth : Romulan officer who Ael ordered to warn the crew about possible communication leaks ;Khiy : Romulan officer ;Khoal : Romulan officer ;Lhian : Romulan officer ;Lyie : Romulan officer who Ael ordered to warn the crew about possible communication leaks ;Aline MacDougall : Constellation chief surgeon. ;Harb Tanzer : Starfleet lieutenant and Enterprise's chief of recreation, he participated in the battle to re-take the Enterprise from Tafv's forces. ;N'alae : Ael's martial-arts expert ;Naraht : Horta ensign serving on the Enterprise, he earned the nickname "Ensign Rock" from Ael and participated in the mission to recover the Intrepid's crew ;Nhauris Rihaul : Denbian captian of the Inaieu, she was old friends with Kirk ;Sehlk : Vulcan Intrepid first officer. ;Sobek : Vulcan Intrepid CMO. ;Suvuk : Vulcan captain of Intrepid. ;T'Leiar : Vulcan chief engineer of Intrepid ;Triy : Romulan officer ;Nniol tr'AAnikh : Romulan officer serving aboard the Bloodwing, he had a sister on the destroyed Javelin ;Lyirru tr'Illialhae : Romulan, commander of Battlequeen. ;Erein tr'Khaell : Romulan communications officer on the Cuirass, he was loyal to security officer t'Liun and Ael's enemies. ;Llunih tr'Raedheol : Romulan, commander of the Javelin who has earned the intese dislike of Ael ;Tafv EiLeinarrh tr'Rllaillieu : Romulan Subcommander and Ael's son, he betrayed her and tried to take over the Enterprise as revenge for his cousin ;Raela hr'Sassish : Tellarite Constellation first officer. ;Iwao Sasoaka : Constellation chief engineer. ;Michael Walsh : Captain of the Constellation. Walsh had previously served with Kirk aboard the Excalibur ;Robby London : Enterprise ensign. ;Harrison : Enterprise officer who was injured in the assualt on the Levaeri station. ;Jerry Freeman ;Fisher ;Colin Matlock ;Athendë ;Lihwa ;Brand ;Abernathy ;Ahrens ;Austin ;Bischoff ;Brassard ;Burke ;Canfield ;Carver ;Claremont ;Khalifa ;Korren ;Krejci ;Langsam ;Lee ;Litt ;Donald Maass ;Diane Maass ;Miñambrés ;Morris ;Mosley ;Muller ;Norton ;Oranjeboom ;Paul References ;Arakkab : Romulan ship, a modified K't'inga ;Arien : Romulan ship. ;Battlequeen : Romulan ship, a modified K't'inga, of Commander Lyirru tr'Illialhae, destroyed in battle. ;Bloodwing (ChR-63) : Subcommander Tafv EiLeinarrh Tr'Rllaillieu / Commander Ael T'rllaillieu. ;[[USS Constellation|USS Constellation (NCC-1017, II)]] : Captain Michael Walsh. :: The ''Constellation has the registry number of the previous ship to bear this name, although later canon works contend this replacement Constellation might've had the number NCC-1974.'' ;Courser : Romulan ship. ;Cuirass : Cruiser, Commander-General Ael T'rllaillieu. ;Ehhak : Romulan ship, a modified K't'inga with a false Klingon name, destroyed in battle. ;Eisn : Romulan ship. ;[[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]] : Both Jim Kirk and Mike Walsh served together on this vessel earlier in their careers, they met again in the aftermath of the Excalibur crew's decimation, by M-5. ;Four-dimensional chess : A new variant of chess, designed by Harb Tanzar, the players are able to "rest" their pieces by temporarily taking them out of the game, however, once a certain time has expired, the pieces come back into play. The game uses sophisticated transporter technology, which came in handy when Tafv's forces took over the Enterprise. ;Hakask : Romulan ship disguised as a Klingon flagship. ;Helve : Romulan ship. ;[[USS Hood|USS Hood]] : The Hood and Potemkin were due to arrive and take over patrol from Kirk's task force after the incident at Levaeri. ;Hsaaja : One-man scout carried in Cuirass, property of Ael, destroyed in battle. ;USS Inaieu (NCC-2003) : Defender-class destroyer of Captain Nhauris Rihaul. Built in the Deneb system with a primary hull three times the size of a ''Constitution'' heavy cruiser. Inaieu had four nacelles and a mile long secondary hull that was a quarter-mile in diameter. ;[[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)]] : Captain Suvuk, the second starship to bear the name. This vessel was noted to be of Vulcan-designed specifications similar to ''Enterprise'''s upcoming refit. ;Javelin : Romulan ship, a modified ''K't'inga''-class of Commander Llunih tr'Raedheol, destroyed in battle. ;Kenek : Romulan ship, a modified K't'inga with a false Klingon name. ;Lahai : Romulan ship. ;[[USS Potemkin|USS Potemkin]] : The Hood and Potemkin were due to arrive and take over patrol from Kirk's task force after the incident at Levaeri. ;Rea's Helm : Romulan ship, destroyed in battle. ;Romulan Commander : Ael's niece, she was stripped of her rank, title, and house in front of the Senate after the incident with the Enterprise and sent into exile ;Sunseed : A program developed by the Romulans that generates an ion storm, was used repeatedly to abduct ships with Vulcans on them ;Wildfire : Romulan ship, destroyed in battle. ;Ykir : Romulan ship, a modified K't'inga with a false Klingon name. Other Books by Diane Duane The Wounded Sky, Spock's World, Doctor's Orders, Dark Mirror, Intellivore Category:Novels de:Der Feind - mein Verbündeter